


Ten Years in Heaven

by Sweetpea704



Series: Just Another Dime a Dozen Omegaverse [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Adoption, Alpha Chris Giacometti, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Beta Phichit Chulanont, Domestic Fluff, Knotting, M/M, Romance, Vacation, wedding anniversary
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:42:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22235029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweetpea704/pseuds/Sweetpea704
Summary: Years ago, on their wedding day, Chris and Phichit wrote letters to each other and placed them in a wooden box with a very expensive bottle of wine.  If ever they were at the point of giving up, they were to open the bottle and read the letters to one another.  If they made it to ten years of marriage, they were to get away from it all and drink the wine and read the letters in celebration.On their tenth wedding anniversary, Chris takes Phichit back to Lake Placid, in upstate New York, to spend a weekend away from work and family and remember when they first fell in love.
Relationships: Phichit Chulanont/Christophe Giacometti
Series: Just Another Dime a Dozen Omegaverse [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1513007
Comments: 11
Kudos: 44
Collections: YOI Rare Pair Week 2020





	1. The Little Love Cabin

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/182525161@N04/49382644836/)

Chris took in the beautiful scenery of the Adirondack Mountains as he drove along the nearly empty two lane highway. It was May, but still cool in the early mornings due to the elevation. The Swiss skater had managed to score a black Mercedes with leather interior at the rental counter, due to a little love from one of his old time sponsors. Chris had been a spokesman for the Swiss watchmakers for nearly 20 years. He’d been wearing one of their watches every day of that time. He was pretty sure it would outlive him. 

Spring was like a holiday for skaters. That was when you got married, had babies (or made babies), went on vacations, or even got a new pet. Just this morning, his dear friend Victor Nikiforov had posted a picture of a little poodle pup asleep in his little boy’s arms. The swiss man sighed. Seeing the dark haired boy made him miss his little Clara. It would be the longest trip that the couple had ever taken away from their little girl. Phichit barely slept on the plane, whispering concerns about different worst case scenarios. Of course, she was fine with her gramere, who was taking her to Disneyland Paris. He knew they would have a great time.

The alpha looked over at his sleepy lover, propped up against the door, fast asleep, using a bundled up jacket as a pillow. Chris wondered how he could still look so much the same as the day they met. Phichit had a certain ageless beauty. Now in his mid thirties, his age only showed in the little lines around his eyes when he laughed or smiled. He couldn’t help but reach out and rest his hand on his husband’s thigh.

The younger man stirred.

“Are we almost there?” Phichit mumbled sleepily.

“Hmmm, about an hour. I’m sorry I woke you Peach. I was just thinking about you, how beautiful you are.” Chris turned his eyes back to the windy mountain road. Phichit laced his fingers into his husband’s hand on his thigh and squeezed. Chris smiled.

On their left, the trees opened up, revealing a glorious view of a small town nestled against a lake. Beams of sunlight broke through the fluffy clouds and sparkled on the water.

Phichit strained his neck to get a glimpse, “Wow, what a view! This is going to be fun.”

“I almost stopped at the exit for Wagner University, a while back, but since you were sleeping I figured we could drive through the campus on the way home. It was still a little early for lunch anyway.” Chris shrugged.

“That would be good. Celestino still works at Wagner. I’ve heard that the Gingerbread Man is now called something else, but Brother’s Pizza is still there,” Phichit said thoughtfully.

“Ha, Victor and Yuuri would be glad to know about Brother’s Pizza. They used to love that place.” Chris reminisced. Phichit stretched and picked up his phone to check his social media. No service.

“So, Peach, what did you think about the Geneva English School?” Chris asked tentatively. They toured the school the week before, but hadn’t had a chance to talk about it. That was a nice thing about road trips, time to talk.

“I really liked it. I think it will help Clara with her English. I like that the school is more diverse than the local public school. They have a ski team. Clara will like that.” They chatted about the pros and cons of the school for several minutes. While their only child loved skating and was certainly a rink rat because of her dad, skiing at Chamonix on the weekends was what the seven year old lived for. The small family spent many weekends at their second home in the Chamonix Valley between skating events.

Chris was glad that Phichit liked the school. The older man was a graduate of GES himself. They were very accommodating to him during his years as a junior skater. There is even a picture of him in the hallway with his Olympic medal.

Phichit’s hand twitched in Chris’s hand. He had dozed off again. Chris’s thoughts turned to their daughter, Clara. She was truly their miracle. All they knew about her birth parents was that her mother was a young, thai omega male, rescued and very pregnant from a human trafficking situation. The father was French or Swiss, they weren’t sure. They just knew from paperwork that the young omega had known some french vocabulary. He gave birth and disappeared in the middle of the night. Chris would never forget the call about her from their lawyer and he would never forget seeing her for the first time, with her head full of black hair. She was wrapped in a blanket covered in pandas. She was beautiful. Within a week, Phichit had a drawer full of little bows to clip her hair out of her face. He carried her everywhere he went in a sling. He was a natural parent.

The sun was high in the sky when Chris pulled off at a gas station that he knew was very close to the cabin. It wasn’t your average gas station. A rather upscale grocery store was also there, catering to resort guests that were visiting the nearby cabins on the mountain. The alpha gently shook his husband’s thigh.

“Peach, do you want to get any snacks while I fill the tank?” He said softly.

“Hmm, yeah,” the younger man stretched and rubbed his hands on his face trying to wake up. Phichit walked into the grocery store, while Chris pumped the gas. A few minutes later, the older man joined him. He walked up behind his husband and slid his hands into place just above Phichit’s narrow hips. Chris’s face nestled next to his husband’s, as he spied the contents of the basket slung over his arm. 

“Peach, you must’ve missed American delis,” Chris chuckled at the four containers of deli sushi in his husband’s basket. The Thai man laughed.

“Yeah, American sushi is maybe a level or two higher than Swiss sushi.” Phichit lowered his voice and nodded toward the deli counter. “Look though...the man making the sushi is actually Japanese.” He opened the beer case and grabbed a pack of Goose Island Summertime, which went really well with sushi, according to his phone. He knew how Chris loved to match the beer and wine they drank with the food they ate. Being parents had changed their habits so much, especially what they ate. It was nice to be a couple for a few days. Maybe they would order a pizza that had something on it, other than just cheese.

“How can you tell he is Japanese. Maybe he’s Chinese or Korean,” Chris said softly in Phichit’s ear. Phichit looked at him like he was completely deranged.

“Pshh. Chris, I’m from Thailand. I can tell the difference between a Chinese man and a Japanese man,” Phichit rolled his eyes so hard, that Chris was amazed it didn’t do damage.

He hefted the beer from his husband’s grasp and they picked out some cheeses, fruits, and crackers to go with their very special bottle of wine. The bottle of wine was a Chateau Leoville Barton 2016. It was a wedding gift from Victor and Yuuri that they had been saving for ten years.

The cabin was rustic, made of wood and stone. It was surrounded by tall pine trees. The front of the yard was framed by large rocks and boulders, the steps to the porch were carved, flat stones.

“Oh, Chris. This is beautiful,” Phichit breathed.

“Go look around. I’ll get the luggage,” Chris grinned. The wonder on his Peachie’s face gave him a flutter in his stomach. “Peach, the key is under the mat.” Phichit nodded and grabbed the grocery bags. He stopped a few steps down the walkway. A young doe stood watchful at the tree line, considering the man with round caramel eyes.

“Chris,” he said softly. “Look!” Phichit motioned toward the doe with one of the grocery bags. A smile lit his whole face.

“Wow…” Chris said, pausing a moment before closing the trunk as quietly as he could.

The cabin was kind of the exact opposite of the modern design that was prevalent in their home in Geneva. The furnishings were eclectic. Craftsman style wood furnishings, were mixed with antiques and an overstuffed leather couch and chairs. The wood interiors were dark and broken up with painted red and black accent pieces. The stone fireplace was a true showstopper. The wall opposite the front door was nothing but windows floor to ceiling, letting in natural light and giving the couple a beautiful view of the tree-lined yard.

“I would buy this house, just for the fireplace,” Chris said evenly. Phichit stood by his side and nodded. “Uh, I believe the kitchen is in there,” the older man motioned to the left. Chris pulled their suitcase into the bedroom. The king size bed had a red and black checked comforter. Chris sat on the bed.  _ ‘Hmmm, this is a pretty nice mattress.’ _ Chris moved up and down on the bed. No squeaks. Phichit appeared in the doorway a minute later. He rested his head against the door jam and considered the alpha.

“Are you ready to try out the bed?” He said with a mischievous smile.

“I was waiting for you mon coeur,” Chris held out his hand and Phichit stepped into his embrace, climbing onto the bed with his knees and straddling his husband’s lap. Chris wrapped his arms around his lover and caught his lips in a kiss. Phichit threaded his fingers into his husband’s hair, remembering the undercut style that he sported when they first met. In his new role with Swiss Ice Skating, he wore a more professional style. His blond curls camouflaged the few grey hairs that were starting to appear. Phichit thought they were sexy. With his wire rimmed frames, he reminded the younger man of some kind of hot professor. 

“Chris, help me get this sweater off,” the thai man pulled away breathless. Chris picked Phichit up, surprising the younger man.

“Chris! What are you doing?” He said laughing. 

“Maybe I just wanted to see if I could still do it,” he said mischievously, before kissing his husband and deposited him on the bed. Phichit scooted backward and sat up, removing his sweater. Chris crawled onto the bed after him and helped him with the t-shirt that was underneath, before sitting back on his knees to unbutton the black dress shirt he wore on the plane. Phichit lay back on the pillow and watched his sexy husband slowly unbutton his shirt. He placed his hand on Chris’s thigh affectionately.

“Do you remember...the first time we made love?” Phichit’s eyes grew soft.

“I’m guessing you don’t count that time on the dryer,” Chris tossed his shirt onto the floor.

“Stop,” Phichit gave his husband a playful slap on the thigh. “No. I don’t count that.”

“Of course I do Peach,” Chris said softly, as he stretched out over his lover and caught his lips in another kiss.” The alpha’s leg was wedged in between his husband’s thighs. He could feel the heat of Phichit’s cock as the blood rushed to his core. It made his heartbeat quicken. “I love how you always get hard for me,” Chris breathed. The kisses deepened and became needy. 

The rest of their clothing was soon on the floor. Chris pulled up the fleece blanket under the comforter for Phichit, who tended to get cold. As they joined their bodies, Chris couldn’t help but think back to that first time. They were so desperate, so rushed. Now, nearly fourteen years later, he knew everything about how to bring Phichit pleasure. He knew how much to prepare him. He knew the perfect angle to enter him, knew to hold one of his legs under the knee to hit just the right spot. He sucked on his left nipple, because it was more sensitive than the one on the right. He could play his lovers body like a fine instrument...and make it sing. Chris listened for every hitch in his lover’s breathing. He knew the pitch of his lover’s voice when he was about to fall into ecstasy. 

_ ‘He’s close,’ _ Chris thought, listening to his husband’s moans. He increased their rhythm and laced his fingers into Phichit’s hand. 

“Can I knot you?” Chris’ voice hitched as he tried to summon his last ounce of control.

“Yes...Chris...oh god,” Phichit arched his neck and closed his eyes, lost in pleasure as they moved together. Chris rested his forehead on Phichit’s chest...so close. 

Phichit began to shiver in pleasure under him, Chris thrust into him following his husband into bliss, his knot tying them together. Chris carefully rolled Phichit onto his chest, giving full control of their love making to his husband while they were knotted. Even though he was a beta, Phichit loved to grind down on Chris’s knot. He loved the closeness, the unique fullness of the experience.

Only ten minutes later, Phicht was hard again. He was straddling Chris, his head thrown back, grinding down on his husband’s knot, the slight push and pull against the flesh inside him causing him to melt. It was the sexiest thing Chris had ever seen.

“Phichit, l love you. You are amazing,” Chis said softly, full of wonder at the view of this beautiful man taking his pleasure from his body.

“Chris…” Phichit moaned, breathless.

<<>>

  
  


They had resisted the temptation to take a nap, deciding to shower together and try and stay up till midnight. The couple was snuggled up on the huge overstuffed leather couch under the comforter from their bed. A fire was burning low in the fireplace and Chris had made hot chocolate, which they found in the kitchen. A few basic groceries came with the cabin, since they had paid extra for the bed and breakfast option. The sushi had been the perfect light supper and went really well with the beer, especially the spicy tuna roll.

Now, Chris was reading “The Shining” to Phichit. It wasn’t their usual fare, since neither were particularly into horror. Phichit loved romances and they had just finished “Pride and Prejudice” at home. Chris liked the classics, but was on a dystopian phase, at the moment. A friend at work had recommended Steven King’s, “On Writing”. Chris had read it while they traveled and thought it was brilliant. While they were waiting for their luggage, Chris had downloaded “The Shining” onto his iPad.

“Why didn’t she leave that guy?” Phichit sat up, indignant. “Why would you stay with someone that broke your child’s arm?”

“Well, I suppose that the author is trying to set up the frame of mind of the characters. I don’t think she believed he did it on purpose,” Chris explained, enjoying Phichit’s righteous indignation. 

Reading to Phichit was such a pleasure. He properly hated the bad guys and cheered for the protagonist. Clara had picked up some of that enthusiasm from her daddy. He will never forget Phichit holding Clara while they both cried at the end of Charlotte’s Web. It led to Clara wanting to talk about the death of her Betta fish, Hans. Phichit and Chris shared stories with Clara about times that they had lost pets they loved. Their reading time had become a part of them as a couple and then as a family. So much of what made it special, however, was because of how free Phichit was - free to cry, free to laugh, free to share himself. Chris felt that joy and freedom, even when they made love.

“The Shining” ended up being the perfect book for them to read. Neither one of them had any trouble staying awake. Before they went to bed, the couple walked out onto the deck in the back of the house. 

“Wow, you can see the whole Milky Way up here!” Phichit breathed. Chris noticed Phichit shiver and came up behind him with an embrace to keep him warm.

“Look straight out,” Chris said softly, pointing to the rear of the yard. A young buck and two does and a fawn were all busily nibbling grass. The buck raised his head and stared at them, but the other deer continued to eat without concern. Phichit relaxed in his husband’s arms.

“This is really a beautiful place. We’ll have to bring Clara here someday,” Phichit sighed. Chris kissed his husband’s head and held him tighter against the evening chill.

  
  
  


  
  



	2. I Only Have Eyes For You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning of Phichit and Chris’s anniversary.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/182525161@N04/49536940567/in/dateposted-public/)

Phichit awoke to the smell of coffee wafting into the open door of the bedroom. It was still early. Doing a little quick math, Phichit calculated that it would be around 1:00 in the afternoon at Disneyland Paris. He pulled his phone off the charger and smiled as Clara’s baby picture popped up on the lock screen. He had set his phone to switch out the lock screen picture every day, so the photo that appeared was always a surprise. The curious dad quickly unlocked the phone and opened up the Disney App to see if any pictures were posted yet. There were two. One with Clara and Grandmere in front of the castle and a selfie of the two on Peter Pan’s Flight. Phichit was so glad that Chris’s mother was tech savvy enough to take a decent picture. He put the phone back on the nightstand and wandered into the kitchen.

In the kitchen, Chris had blueberry scones and butter on a tray.

“Aw, you got up too fast. I was making you breakfast in bed. Happy Anniversary,” Chris caught Phichit in his arms and leaned in for a kiss.

“How could I sleep with that amazing smell coming from the kitchen,” Phichit said, trying not to yawn. “Wait a minute...is that Zombie Cure?” Pichit peeked around Chris and saw the iconic black bag. A pang of nostalgia struck as he caught sight of the red label featuring the undead, complete with decaying flesh and teeth peeking through a hole in the zombie’s cheek, holding a cup of coffee. “How did you...”

“I called the rental office and requested it,” Chris grinned. “They even sold it at that little gourmet market we stopped at on the way in, so we can take a few bags home.”

Phichit snuggled into Chris’s broad chest and gave him a squeeze. “I’m so glad we did this Chris.” 

“Me too Peach.”

The couple took their breakfast on the back porch. Phichit was a little disappointed that he missed the deer. There were two in the yard earlier when Chris was filling the decanter with water to fill the coffee pot. But, Chris knew that there were plenty more opportunities to catch sight of the deer.

“Speaking of catching the deer. I want you to open your present before we go out for the day. Stay right there,” Chris disappeared inside. Phichit stood up with his coffee cup and leaned on the railing so that he could take in the scenery a little better. When the alpha returned, he walked up behind his husband, placing one hand on the rail and the other in front of Phichit, so that he could see the square gift box.

“Happy Anniversary,” Chris said softly in Phichit’s ear. “Come back over here, I’ll take the coffee. You open the gift.” Chris motioned back to the wrought iron table and chairs where they ate breakfast. Phichit was really curious about what the gift could be. It was too big to be some kind of jewelry, but the way Chris was smiling, Phichit bet it was something hard to find. Chris’s alpha instinct to “kill it and drag it home” was very strong. He sat down on the chair and slipped the red ribbon off of the silver gift box. When Phichit opened the box, he gasped. Inside the box was a Leica D-Lux 10 digital camera. It had a vintage silver and black body style, but Phichit knew that it was state of the art.

“How did you get this? It isn’t even released yet!” Phicit looked at Chris with wide eyes. Chris grinned and his eyes sparkled.

“So Devon’s new sponsor is Leica,” the alpha actually giggled. “So, uh, I did promise them that you would tag them in some pictures, if that’s okay.” Phichit nodded his head enthusiastically. “Does Devon know yet?” Chris shook his head. “He’s going to be so excited! Wow, that is going to be such a relief to his family. The travel expenses just to compete in Juniors were tough for them.”

“It was just good luck. Leica had called our office wanting the word on who was up and coming in Swiss Skating,” Chris sat back and took another sip of his coffee. “You really like it?”

“Of course! My god, I can’t believe you got me a Leica. So this is why you told me not to bring my camera bag? I thought you were just planning to keep me in the bedroom the whole weekend,” Phichit carefully placed the slim camera in the box.

“Hmmm, you make it sound like we can only have sex in the bedroom. Without Clara here, I could probably take you right on that porch railing there,” Chris cocked his head to the side toward the railing.

“I wonder if it would attract the deer...or scare them away,” Phichit teased. Chris got up and grabbed the tray to take it inside. Phichit picked up his gift and opened the door for Chris. Working together, the couple did a quick clean up and put the dishes in the dishwasher. The alpha took his mate’s hand and began to lead him back to the bedroom. 

“Tonight, I want to make love to you in front of that fireplace,” Chris said as they walked through the living room.

“Mmmh, I’ll look forward to that then,” Phichit smiled. “First, I want to take your knot again while we have the chance.” 

For a few years, Chris and Phichit had rarely shared a knot when they made love at home. When Clara was only two years old, she awoke in the middle of the night screaming in pain from an ear infection. The couple was tied together and it was the most agonizing fifteen minutes of their lives. Chris could see the baby monitor and knew that the baby was safe. Still, he had to hold Phichit in a vice grip to keep him from injuring them both, while the beta struggled and sobbed against his chest. Now, that Clara was getting older, Phichit seemed to be opening up to the idea again.

“Peach, is that my anniversary present,” Chris said over his shoulder. The alpha was pretty sure he could hear his husband’s eyes roll as he received a swat on his rear end.

“No. I was going to give you your present tonight when we open the wine,” Phichit stripped of his clothes crawled back under the covers. The morning air had been chilly and the fleece blanket was warm and soft. Chris joined him and pulled him into his arms.

“Peach, your feet are so cold!” The alpha whined.

“Warm me up,” Phichit said with his best bedroom voice, as his hand began to wander, caressing warm skin.

“Gladly, mon coeur,” Chris cooed. He was already hard. Phichit had Chris’s body completely trained to react to the very suggestion that they were about to have sex. He could literally make him erect with a certain tone of his voice. Chris wondered if that was common or if he was just a horny bastard. Chris grabbed the warming lube off the nightstand and squeezed some onto his fingers.

  
  


Phichit drew in a deep breath and arched his neck back at the first touch of his entrance. Chris kissed his exposed neck and then caught his husband's lips in a slow, sweet kiss.

“You take such good care of me,” Phichit sighed. 

Chris gazed into warm brown eyes. He pressed in, biting his bottom lip, he struck just that right spot to make his lover gasp. Phichit’s eyes went wide for a moment but then closed, his lips parting. Chris smiled at the reaction and then licked and nipped at a spot under his husband’s ear before playfully biting on his earlobe.

Chris’s alpha instincts were still the same even though Phichit was a beta. He was still drawn to the areas where an omega would have a scent gland. The alpha loved to kiss and leave love bites on Phichit’s neck and they both got enjoyment out of it, not because they had some kind of mystical bond that gave them little choice, but because they had a love bond that they chose and reinforced every day. Every little touch over ten years became their own language of love.

When the couple came together into one flesh, Phichit could feel the slide, back and forth. It felt like the building of a fire in his body, building friction, building heat, throwing sparks that made them shiver with pleasure. All at once, it became desperate. The beta could feel the alpha’s knot.

“Knot me Chris...god, I want it,” Phichit cried out. Chris growled his answer, thrusting into his husband, igniting their flesh as pleasure coursed through their bodies in a blaze. They held each other tightly, panting. Chris skated his fingers down his lover’s back. Phichit giggled and flinched a little, feeling incredibly over sensitive.

“Sorry...feeling a little ticklish?” Chris chuckled softly.

“Yeah, just give me a minute…” Phichit snuggled in and closed his eyes. He could feel Chris’s length pulsing inside his body. The beta savored this closeness. The feeling of every sensation being too much started to fade, allowing the pleasure to begin to build again. Phichit began to grind down a bit on Chris’s knot, drawing a gasp from the alpha. 

“Let me kiss you…” Chris said softly. “I want to kiss you long and slow, the way you deserve.” Warm lips, tongues exploring, tasting. It was a kiss to write poems about, unhurried, full of love, tenderness, and memory.

A short time later, Chris could feel the edge of desperation building again in his husband. He quickened their pace until they tumbled into bliss a second time.

Phichit lay boneless on Chris’s chest.

“Are you really going to be able to skate this afternoon?” Chris chuckled. “I could call them and tell them we can’t come.”

Phichit pretended he was talking on the phone, “Sorry, my alpha husband knotted me twice since yesterday afternoon and I can’t walk. Phhht...that would go over well.” Phichit had called ahead and planned a little anniversary skate for Chris. Of course, Chris found the slip of paper with the details and it was no longer a surprise. The arena was so accommodating, however, he didn’t want to change the plan. 

The beta sat up, straddling his husband. “Let’s get a shower. But, just a shower. This isn’t just a change of venue for more sex.”

“Right...change of venue...more sex,” Chris was playing dumb.

“Yeah, you always hear what you want to hear, don’t you?” Phichit tickled Chris in the ribs and the alpha pulled his lover into a hug.

“Okay, okay…” Chris released his husband and gave him a chaste kiss before they hit the shower.

In town, the couple found a quaint little cafe and had some deli sandwiches for lunch. They just didn’t have deli in Switzerland the way that they did in New York. Chris liked the bread better in his home country, but he liked the sliced rare roast beef that you could get in New York. If only you could have both, a legit baguette and that rare roast beef. It would be amazing. Phichit would probably be a vegetarian if it wasn’t for chicken tenders, but today he went for an Cali Avocado wrap with provolone, veggies, and some kind of aioli. Chris tasted Phichit’s and declared it delicious. They always ordered different things when they traveled together so that they could try more new things.

They toured the figure skating museum and then went to the public skate at the smaller Jack Shea Arena. Jack Shea had been a local speed skater who had won two gold medals at the Olympics in 1932.

Phichit got a kick out of watching a sweet little old couple skating hand in hand around the ice. They were in perfect unison and really, they were quite good.

“That will be us one day,” Phichit smiled and pulled Chris to the center where a few young skaters were taking turns doing tricks.

“Can you pull a double mon coeur?” Chris teased.

“Axel?” Phichit looked thoughtful. 

“Whatever feels right,” Chris shrugged.

“I’m feeling pretty relaxed and loose, let me do a few warm up laps. I’ll nod when I’m ready,” Phichit took off. Chris loved watching Phichit skate. He still stayed in skating form, not just so he could coach, but almost for the singular purpose to perform in his annual Ice Show in Thailand each year. He also ran clinics for disadvantaged kids to promote the love of skating. Some of the kids that came to the clinics never even skated, but just wanted to see Phichit in the flesh. He was a national hero, an underdog that made skating a serious sport in his home country.

After a few laps, Chris herded the kids to the side for a moment and Phichit came in hot. One, two, three and a beautiful landing. The skater did a beautiful triple toe loop.

“Niiice,” Chris put a hand out as Phichit skated by for a fist bump. 

The kids in the middle went crazy and the couple dutifully stood by and cheered for the little ones as they showed off their own tricks with cries of 

“Watch me!” 

Chris did a few singles and a couple of spins, but didn’t dare try anything too crazy. He didn’t want to set off his left knee on a vacation. 

The knee was an old injury, from his junior days. It was funny how it didn’t bother him when he skated in the senior division - not for years, but when he hit thirty-five, bam, it just crumpled on the ski slopes of all places. He had surgery to clean up the frayed meniscus and still skied and skated with a brace, but he wasn’t wearing it just now.

At the end of the session, an announcement came on to clear the ice, but instead, Phichit grabbed Chris’s hand and pulled him to the middle again. 

“The Jack Shea Arena proudly presents Phichit and Chris Giacometti. Happy Anniversary!”

A spotlight lit the couple and the lights in the arena turned blue. _I Only Have Eyes For You_ , by The Flamingos, began to play over the speaker. Chris put his arm around his husband’s waist.

“The song from our wedding,” Chris said with a soft smile. 

“I found the record on eBay Chris, the original release. Happy anniversary,” Phichit confided. Chris was still a vinyl junkie and had quite a collection.

“You are kidding me! Chris gushed, pulling him a little closer. “Wow…”. The alpha began to sway and slow dance backward with his lover in his arms. “So...what are we going to do?” 

“I thought we would just dance, maybe throw in a couple of spins and jumps for the crowd. Don’t hurt yourself though,” Phichit gave Chris a quick peck on the mouth and took up his husband’s hand. The crowd clapped and whistled at the display of affection by the couple.

“I’ll follow your lead then mon coeur,” Chris and Phichit began to dance around the rink. It looked totally planned and choreographed, but this was something that they did for fun at home after practices. Every once in a while, they would have skate dates. Phichit couldn’t practice his ice show routines alone, so Chris was his unofficial coach some evenings. Ice dancing together had been Phichit’s cool down of choice - any excuse to be in Chris’s arms. 

The crowd loved it. It wasn’t that unusual to see an international figure skater or two in Lake Placid, even more so than before, since nearby Wagner University had become such a world renowned training site for figure skaters in the last decade. 

Chris and Phichit flowed like water, dancing and spinning around the rink. Phichit threw a few jumps in to the delight of the crowd that gathered at the boards to watch. They left the rink hand in hand and signed a few autographs before packing up and heading back.

The couple hit the hot tub on the back porch as soon as they got back to the cabin. Their clothing was like a trail of breadcrumbs from the front door to the back porch, shoes by the door, tops on a chair in the living room. Chris had the presence of mind to check the cedar box next to the hot tub, happy to find it was full of towels. The hot bubbly water felt amazing.

“I’m probably going to feel that tomorrow,” Chris sighed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentine’s Day! Here is a bit of smutty romance to celebrate. The mood board features the baby pic of Clara that is Phichit’s lock screen. Be sure to leave comments if you are enjoying this fic. Comments are like manna from fan fiction heaven.

**Author's Note:**

> I went to a wedding that had a “Wine Box Ceremony”. I just thought it was so romantic and immediately thought of making a fan fiction with the concept. This is written especially for Rare Pairs week, but is set in the same universe as two other stories, Just a Dime a Dozen Omega Story, and Seven Minutes In Heaven Isn’t Enough.
> 
> Please don’t forget to leave comments and kudos. They are like cookies for writers.


End file.
